Nolan Reynolds: Lady Pain
The storyline continues from Nolan Reynolds: Lampman Characters *Buttfucker *Anal Amy *Buttfuck Girl *William Jarvis *Lady Pain *Chaos *Cuntshitter *Inferno *Ethan Rox *Frank Goalby *Chris Miller *Jacob Kane Synopsis The Buttfucker is in his lair, trying to make a raft out of glue. Jarvis imports him that Lady Pain has been located. The Buttfucker goes after Lady Pain. He hears two of Lady Pain's men talk about Frank Goalby. When fighting those minions, one of them talks the Buttfucker "nothing." The Buttfucker says "that's hurtful. Do I call you a nothing? No, I rescpect your feelings because feelings are important." Going underground to Lady Pain's lair, Buttfucker comments on the lack of graffiti, a sign that Lady Pain isn't totally evil. Graffiti is where the Buttfucker draws the line. Buttfucker fights an enforcer of Lady Pain's, who was part of her prison gang. The enforcer says that the Buttfucker will not defeat him today. Buttfucker says "well, how about Saturday. Wait, today's Saturday. Well Sundays won't work for me." He also asks for advice on making a move on Lady Pain. The enforcer is defeated but tells the Buttfucker that Lady Pain knows his identity as Nolan Reynolds. Jarvis calls to tell the Buttfucker that Inferno is on a rampage. Buttfucker goes after Inferno and tells the reader about the supervillain's lore. Buttfucker finds that Inferno is working with another supervillain called the Cuntshitter who is dressed very similiar to the Buttfucker. Inferno turns on the Cuntshitter. Inferno sets the police station on fire, killing several of Chris Miller's SWAT team. Miller attacks the Buttfucker, trying to get the bounty that Julian Abelson put on him. The Buttfucker kills Miller. Buttfucker then fights Cuntshitter while Anal Amy fights Inferno. Buttfucker is helped by Buttfuck Girl. Cuntshitter flees saying it isn't over. Buttfucker says "that's what he said. Oh shit. I meant she. That's what she said." Anal Amy defeats Inferno. Buttfucker and Anal Amy go back to their hideout to find Lady Pain has broken in and beaten Jarvis to death. Lady Pain and her men then move to break Chaos out of prison. Buttfucker, Anal Amy and Ethan Rox go to stop him. Anal Amy tries to wake up some dead bodies Chaos had killed. Getting behind out of Lady Pain's men, the Buttfucker slams their heads together, something he had been waiting to do since Nolan Reynolds: Break In. He mines on a mine, getting an enemy killed in the explosion. He is then attacked by Morita Nakayama's ninjas that were arrested at the end of Nolan Reynolds: Ninja. He then reaches Chaos and Lady Pain. Chaos has Lady Pain fight the Buttfucker. Lady Pain uses a steroid that makes her turn massive, forcing the Buttfucker to hide. The Buttfucker decides this is the perfect time to talk about Lady Pain's origin story. Lady Pain calls him a coward and he agrees "maybe a little." Anal Amy gets into an argument with Buttfuck Girl who believes that the Caribbean isn't real. Buttfucker defeats Lady Pain and catches up with Chaos. Buttfucker defeats Chaos and lets Anal Amy beat him up. The Buttfucker goes after Frank Goalby, who was Nicole Goalby's adoptive father in prison. Fighting Goalby's men, the Buttfucker claims he's with Aria. He defeats Goalby and tells him he has been "buttfuckered". He then goes to his hideout where it is revealed he had Jarvis construct a cage before he died. The Buttfucker says he just needs to find some girls to put in. After so many break outs, the city council hire Jacob Kane to build a new prison for these supervillains. Notes Samuel Moran and Ron Payton are seen in their cells. Category:Comic Stories